


Stay

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: The reader is a huntress working a case in the 4th of July and meets the charming legend John Winchester.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For @thing-you-do-with-that-thing‘s June challenge “Days off”.

You forced your eyes shut. “ _No need to study the stained ceiling of this crappy motel room any further…”_ You thought to yourself. The already ominous stains, evidence of the lack of renovation of the 70s room, looked even larger and creepier in the darkness of the night. You’d had many a sleepless night lately, and stared up at many ceilings like this one. You knew perfectly well why sleep was evading you. You were jittery and your mind was preoccupied with worry. And you had a damn good reason: you were closing in on it. Whenever you actually managed to get some shut-eye it was right there, in the dark, staring at you. Reaching out, blade in hand, you always just missed it. It slipped through your fingers and disappeared into the darkness. And then, as with the flick of a switch, tense and nowhere near rested, you woke and there was no chance in hell you’d get back to sleep.

You had tracked it along the east coast, from Atlantic City and south, until you’d found yourself on the Floridian coast in July. Warm and sticky, tired and irritable, you stumbled into a diner in the middle of nowhere for a bite to eat before you’d hit the road again. You were one of very few patrons there, but you didn’t care; anywhere you could sit down for a bite in short shorts and a tank top was good enough for you in the heat and humidity.

“Hi there, traveler,” what might have been the cheeriest waitress you’d ever met beamed at you, “what can I getcha’?”

“I’ll have the chili,” you responded, as you started piling your maps and books onto the table (at least you could get some work done in this quiet diner), “and keep the coffee coming.”

“Alrighty,” she said and looked at the work you’d laid out, “but we close in about an hour, love.”

You looked at your wristwatch, and almost couldn’t believe it.

“You close at six-thirty?” you asked, not trying too hard to mask the disbelief in your voice.

“Oh hun, we do today.  It’s the 4th of July.” Frankly, she looked sorry for you, “You should try to catch the fireworks in Melbourne, it’s not too far.” She shot you a compassionate look before she walked back with your order.

Independence day or no independence day, you did not have the time to watch fireworks! You decided to make the best of the time you had before they closed. Over the next hour you poured all of your attention into your work, eating on autopilot. Slowly the other patrons filed out, and soon you were alone with the waitress, who had sent the cook home. 

 

Deep in thought, you didn’t notice it when a tall, dark stranger took a seat directly in front of you at the table. When you suddenly saw him as you checked the time, you were taken by complete surprise. He was just sitting there, looking at you with soulful hazel eyes. He had dark hair, streaked with grey, and a beard to match. The lines of his face bore evidence of a hard life, along with a few scars visible even though he was fully dressed. Through what looked like ten layers of clothing you saw the outline of a toned body. A checkered flannel shirt draped broad, manly shoulders. There was something familiar about him, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

“Do I know you?” You squinted your eyes at him, searching your mind.

Maybe you’d slept with him? He was definitely your type. Older (by quite a bit it seemed), mysterious and handsome as hell.

“You don’t.” He replied matter-of-factly, “But I look familiar don’t I?” His eyes broke out in an amused smile.

“You do.” You almost got worried now, was he a demon? Your hand grazed your gun under the table, “Cristo…” You muttered under your breath. It was barely audible, but it’d do the trick.

“Relax,” he chuckled at you, “I’m no demon.”

_“Okay, hunter then.”_ You thought to yourself.

“Then who the hell are you?” You spat at him, “And why do you look so damned familiar?”

“Name’s John Winchester”, he smiled, “and I stayed at that hell hole motel you slept in last night. Think we’re tracking the same thing.”

You’d heard of this John Winchester character before. Judging from what you’d heard he wasn’t really the kind of hunter who played well with others. What the hell did he want with you? It didn’t matter how handsome he was, he did not seem like the kinda guy you should get mixed up with.

“Sorry. I work alone.” You started packing your things as you tried gaining eye contact with the waitress to pay your bill.

“Calm down, I ain’t gonna steal your kill or anything.” He stuck his palms up in surrender, “Just saw your car outside, thought I’d introduce myself. I was gonna take the day off to be honest. But I’m guessing you don’t do that sorta thing?”

“You would be correct.” You stated.

“Well, then at least have a drink with me and I’ll fill you in on what I’ve gathered on the hunt.” He tried remaining eye contact with you as you packed up your stuff. If you didn’t know any better you’d think he was trying to hit on you.

“You know, I would, but they’re just about to close up shop.” You cocked your head and smiled a little too sweetly at him.

“You’re really determined to leave and never see me again, huh?” He laughed, and it rolled so perfectly through you.

_“I do not need to get mixed up with this guy!”_ You kept telling yourself.

“Come on, I know a place.” He got up and slammed a twenty on the table for your food, “You just follow that truck out there.” He motioned to his car in the parking lot.

You sat for a few seconds, thinking it over.

_Cons: I might get sidetracked. I might get tricked into handing over the hunt. I might sleep with him…_

_Pros: He might know something I don’t. I’ll expand my hunter network. I might sleep with him…_

You looked through the window and saw him approaching his truck. Now or never. You threw the rest of your stuff together in a hurry and managed to get in your car only a few seconds before he sped out of the parking lot.

***

You followed John a few miles towards town, where he pulled up outside a dark bar. As you walked in, you were happy to see it wasn’t too crowded either. Sitting down at the bar with a whiskey, he’d filled you in on his findings and you were happy you’d come. Not only was it nice to hear he knew a few things you didn’t, but it felt good to talk to another hunter for a while as well.

“After all I’ve heard of you,” you took another sip of your drink, “I didn’t really think you were the day off kinda guy.”

“I’m not,” he admitted, sending you half a smile, “but the 4th of July’s different. I’m a veteran.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” You felt a rush of guilt and compassion, you hadn’t meant to stir that up.

“Don’t worry.” He smiled, “We’re all fightin’ a war. That’s why a day off, at least once a year, is advised. I’ve been doing this since you were in diapers, I should know.”

You had to admit he had a point. Your vendetta had had you on the road, tracking this thing and slaying every monster you came across for over a year. You hadn’t given yourself room and time to breath. Preoccupied with rage and regret you’d let it take over your life. First it had taken hers, and now in a way it had taken yours as well. It had drained her blood, her life and drained you of joy and pleasure in the process.

“Makes sense.” You murmured, and downed your whiskey.

“So you’ll stay with me today then? Take the day, or what’s left of it, off with me?” He winked at you.

You hated to admit you’d been beat, but what the hell right?

“Sure…” You smiled, “So what do you even do on a day off?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” A sly smile hit his lips and the low timbre of his voice rippled through the mere foot of air separating you at the bar, and straight through your body.

There was no question about it; he was definitely coming on to you. And you were absolutely fine with it. You let your lips curl up in a telling smile. You knew perfectly well what you wanted. You wanted to reclaim some of the joy and pleasure in your life.

“I wanna…” You let your words drag out as you tried to make up your mind of whether or not you wanted him to know what was really on your mind just yet, “I wanna do something I haven’t done in the longest time…” Suddenly you weren’t the ballsy girl you usually were, you couldn’t bring yourself to flat out tell him you wanted him to take you to bed, “I wanna go see the fireworks in town.”

“Yeah?” He seemed a bit surprised, but pleased non-the less, “My kids used to love watching those.”

***

Flashing lights of red, white and blue danced across the night sky. You watched it from a distance, having stopped the truck in a field, far enough from town to get some privacy, but close enough to enjoy the show. It truly had been a long time since you’d taken the time to watch fireworks. You sat on the rear of John’s truck, dangling your legs over the edge. He had carefully laid down a blanket to shield your bare legs, only barely covered in the shorts, from the rough bed of the truck. You’d left your own car at a nearby motel and he’d give you a lift back. You peeled your eyes away from the sky and looked over at the man to your side, leaning against the truck with his elbows resting on the rear bed. The light from the fireworks lit the profile of his face up as they exploded. He looked happy, the skin around his gorgeous eyes crinkling as he smiled. Your eyes travelled to the curve of his lips, you wouldn’t call them plump, but they did look darned kissable. You bit your bottom lip as he looked over at you, his previously gleeful smile turning warm and endearing as his eyes met yours.

You pondered taking the chance. Would you lean over and initiate the kiss? Just being there with him, looking up at the festive sky had helped so much. You hadn’t had that much fun in what felt like forever. You were alive again. 

 

You let your hand slide over on the back of his truck to meet his. You fingers grazed his rough knuckles, scattered with tiny scars. Slowly you leaned over, closing your eyes in the process. Pulse speeding up, your lips met his, and they were softer than they looked. You drank in the smell of him; a intoxicating mix of the whiskey you’d both drank, the sweet summer air and gun oil. You opened your mouth inviting his tongue in, and he obliged. He tasted as good as he smelled, all man and smooth whiskey, a hint of mint. A deep, slow kiss later you pulled back to look at him. The eyes that met you were still as warm and compassionate as they’d been, but an air of slyness had hit John’s lips.  

“Well, I didn’t think I’d get that lucky…” He teased, bringing a calloused hand to his hair and combing through it, “Considering how you tried to push me away earlier an’ all.” His eyes twinkled mischievously.

“You really laid all you game on me, huh?” You teased back.

“You’re just so damn gorgeous, sweetheart.” He winked at you, “And besides, hunters gotta help each other out.”

“I haven’t hung out with many hunters, I guess I didn’t know what I was missing…” You smirked at him, “But really though, thank you…”

For a few moments you were both quiet. Silently you just looked at each other, feeling the moment. You felt so grateful in that moment. John had pulled you out of your pattern, pulled you out of your loneliness and misery, if only just for one night.

“You can’t imagine how much good this is doing me, John.” You took hold of his hand again, “I haven’t felt this good in ages.”

“Likewise…” He murmured, his lip curling.

“Then we should make the most of it…” You cooed as you bit your lip and uncrossed you legs, almost feeling a bit silly about your obvious come on, but you wanted to let yourself free. You wanted to finally let some spontaneity and passion back into your life, and John was the perfect partner for it.

He got up from his lean and took the few steps to the side towards you, landing him directly in front of you. All 6 feet, 2 inches of him towered in front of you, his broad shoulders now shed of the flannel in the warm evening air, stretching the thin fabric of his t-shirt. You spread your legs wider, and John moved in between them on your cue, he slid his hands from your thighs up to your hips. The feel of his rough hands against the bare, soft skin of your thighs electrified you, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up in anticipation. If merely his touch on your skin could make you feel like this, you didn’t dare imagine how good he could really make you feel given the freedom to explore all of you… with all of him.

With a tight grasp on your hips, John leaned in for a second kiss, softness now replaced in a flash with hungry passion. You reciprocated with the same intensity and let your hands travel from the car beneath you and up to his face. You felt the hard hairs of his beard against your sensitive fingertips for a moment, before you slid your hands up to his salt and pepper locks. Entwining your fingers in his hair as his fingers dug into your hips, you felt the effect of him throughout your body. Tasting him, smelling him, feeling him; you hadn’t felt this connected to another person for the past year, and you hardly even knew him! There was definitely something to sharing the company of someone who knew what you were going through, the loss and the hunt. 

 

Breaking free from the kiss, you took hold of the hem of your top and pulled it over your head, revealing your bra.

“You wanna do this here, sweetheart?” You could definitely sense the shock in his voice, but there was also a hint of enthusiasm to his tone.

“You only live once right?” You said matter-of-factly, trying to hide that you never in your life had had sex in public before, and John chuckled at your forwardness, “Now are you gonna crawl up here with me or what?”

John wasn’t hard to beg, and within seconds you were both laid down on the blanket on the bed of the truck. You unbuttoned your shorts as John went to work on his own clothes and soon shoes were kicked off and clothes scattered around you on the truck, leaving the two of you laying bare together. He was a sight to be seen; toned muscles, his firm chest peppered with hair, not to mention his member, hard and ready for you. You reached your hand down and felt it, rock hard and silky to the touch. You slowly let your hand travel its impressive length, earning you a low groan from deep within John. He didn’t let you feel it for long before he broke free from your hand and travelled down you body.

Positioning himself between you thighs, he showered the insides of them with kisses, making you giggle at the sensation of his rough beard tickling your soft flesh. Ever moving upwards he reached the spot where you needed him most, and when his kiss finally reached you clit you gasped. It had been so long since you’d felt anything like it. He continued by flicking it with his tongue, quick and firm strokes. You, in return, panted praise at him, and he kept his speed and vigor up, driving you ever further towards the edge.

“I’m gonna come, John…” You finally moaned at him as you felt you couldn’t hold it off any longer.

He didn’t answer your plea, but let a finger sink deep into you instead, and with that you were done for. You felt the orgasm wash over you were you lay moaning his name under the stars, seeing the fireworks explode high above you in the night sky.

As you came down from your high, John crawled back up your body, laying himself down between you legs. You bit your lip in anticipation of his entry. Having seen the size of him you knew it would send ripples through you. You cocked your head back as he entered you, slowly. He kept it slow as he let you adjust to his size. You felt him filling you to the brim and took a deep breath, enjoying the moment and sensation. Finally he bottomed out, and you couldn’t remember ever having been with someone as well endowed. When he started moving, slowly at first, you had to gasp and take hold of his shoulders. You gripped him tight as not to get pushed up on the truck, away from him. It felt great, the weight of a man on you, washing away all those lonely, hurting nights you’d been through.

With panting kisses and greedy hands you explored all of each other under the stars. He felt so safe and strong, and equally important, he made you feel strong and spontanious. As he upped his pace, hitting you harder and deeper in the process, you were both moaning in unison under the open sky. You lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist, wanting him closer still, feeling it building in you again. With John kissing and nibbling at your tender neck you had to let the coil snap within you, and you broke into a new orgasm. You clenched around him, and he war right behind you, releasing inside of you, filling you up.

Spent and satisfied you snuggled into him, not caring to wash up just yet. Watching the remaining few minutes of the fireworks, you praised yourself lucky for having taken the evening off with John, you just hoped the opportunity would present itself again.


End file.
